flutter_starlightfandomcom-20200214-history
Attraction Flowers
Attraction flowers are used to attract specific moths to your rainforest. Ways to get attraction flowers: * Feeding Trevor with toad treats and delicacies . * Feeding Pollen to the Bee Fly. * Buying them from the Shop for honeydew or glowbucks every 24 hours as Daily Deals when available. * Buying from the Shop for real currency as a Package when available. * Buying them for glowbucks directly from the Incubator menu. * Finding them in gifts from Friends (Apoyo and Moth Events flowers only). (please confirm someone; delete this note after) * Getting them by completing Goals and Missions. ;Special Flowers * Zodiac flowers can be obtained only by completing Missions or buying from the Shop or Incubator. * Lunar flowers can be obtained only by feeding Trevor or Bee Fly or buying from the Shop or Incubator. * Event Flowers, depending on the type of event, can be obtained either from the Wisp Mother or by feeding violet fireflies to Trevor. You can find the attraction flowers you have collected in your flower inventory. The flower inventory can be opened by clicking on one of the three slots around the Incubator in the centre of your rainforest, or by clicking on the incubator and selecting . Flowers come in three varieties: Region/Set , Rarity , and Size . __TOC__ Moth Attributes Rarity Each moth has its specific rarity, which influences its earning rates, selling value, incubation time, and costs to lay an egg. There are five options: Common , Uncommon , Rare , Epic and Legendary . Not every rarity is part of every set, but it may happen that a rarity is represented more than once. Using an attraction flower of a specific rarity will lure a matching moth to the incubator (as long as it's not an event moth). There are currently common, uncommon, rare, epic and legendary moths in the game. A list of all moths of a specific rarity can be found at the category pages: Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic and Legendary. Size There are three possible sizes a moth may have. Every moth must have exactly one kind of size: Small , Medium or Large . Smaller moths usually have a shorter incubation time, but also a lower earning rate than bigger ones. There are currently small moths released to the game. A list with all small moths can be found at the Small category page. Moths of the medium size are medium at everything! In the game are currently moths of medium size, which can be found as list at the Medium category page. Most impressive and most hoggish are large moths, because of the large amount of Pollen they require to level up. Currently there are large moths released. To check which kind of moth is large, there's a list at the Large category page. Fusing Flowers To improve the chances of attracting moths you want using attraction flowers, you can fuse two flowers of the same attraction chance into one with a better chance. Two 10% flowers become one 20% flower, two 20% become one 50% and two 50% become one 100% attraction flower. The fusion process doesn't require any payment and is done instantly. Attracting Moths By choosing a flower in the Incubator menu and then tapping "Place you activate the selected flower and it will add its chance to your next egg attraction. You cannot use flowers if an egg is already incubating or if the selected combination would not produce a moth which would meet the level and availability requirements. If you reconsider your choice, you can remove the attraction flower by opening the attraction flower inventory, choosing said flower and tapping "Clear". It'll show up greyed out whenever no flower is selected and if an egg is already incubating. You cannot attract Event moths without using Event flowers. Event flowers fill up all of the attributes (set, size and rarity) on incubator, each one attracting only one specific moth. Event flowers get converted into honeydew after event ends and cannot be acquired after that. Event moths can only be bought as Special Visitors after their event passes. Lunar, Apoyo and Zodiac moths cannot be attracted without using their respective Set flowers. Similar to Event flowers, Lunar and Zodiac flowers fill up all attributes - for these sets, which moth will be attracted depends on the current day. Lunar moths are dependant on lunar phases and Zodiac ones are dependant on the sun's position in relation to Zodiac constellations, both of which are represented on the in-game calendar. Attraction Table By using 100% flowers for each of the charasteristic, you can guarantee the attraction of a particular moth. Sometimes, it can be achieved with only two, or even one flower - especially when you have some sets still locked, as you can't attract a moth from a locked set even with flowers. For example, in the beginning of a game, you can only attract one legendary moth, Female Pepetuna, so using a 100% Legendary flower already guarantees this moth. Here are some possible combinations and interesting tips. (considering all Core sets already unlocked and excluding Lunar, Zodiac and Event sets) * Marama: ** Only one Epic (Dot-Underwing) and only one Legendary (Female Pepetuna) moth; ** Large size guarantees Epic (Dot-Underwing) or Legendary (Female Pepetuna) rarity moths. * Silva: ** Only one Rare (Tau Emperor) and only one Epic (Garden Tiger Moth) moth; ** Only one Large (Tau Emperor) moth; ** Medium size guarantees Uncommon (Leopard Moth) or Epic (Garden Tiger Moth) moth. * Chausiku: ** Only one Rare (Phileta Tiger Moth) and only one Epic (Veined Monkey) moth; ** This Set guarantees Rare or Epic moth, as the two above are the only moths in the set. *'Estrella': ** Only one Rare (Anomalous Bluetail) and only one Epic (Diva Moth) moth; ** Medium size guarantees Uncommon (Staudinger's Longtail) or Epic (Diva Moth) moth; ** Small size can result in a Rare (Anomalous Bluetail) moth with approx. 1/3 chance. *'Mythic': ** Only one Rare (Pandora Sphinx), only one Epic (Polyphemus Moth) and only one Legendary (Promethea Silkmoth) moth; ** Medium size guarantees Uncommon (Hera Buckmoth) or Rare (Pandora Sphinx) moth; ** Large size guarantees Epic (Polyphemus Moth) or Legendary (Promethea Silkmoth) moth. Buying and Selling Flowers Flowers can be bought for glowbucks from the Incubator inventory by selecting the desired flower first and tapping the "Buy" button then. If the button shows up greyed out, it is not possible to buy this specific kind of flowers for Flutterbucks. The value of purchasable flowers depends on their fusing level: a 10% flower costs an eighth of the price of a 100% flower, 20% flowers cost a quarter and 50% flowers cost the half. If you want to get rid of some attraction flowers, either because you already finished the set or just to get some Honeydew , you can sell them by opening the attraction flowers inventory, selecting the flower you want to sell (you can only sell one kind of flower at once) and tapping "Sell" button then. If you have more than one of this flower, there will open a menu with a slider, which allows you to select the amount you want to sell. The game will ask once, if you really want to sell the flower, and if you accept, the amount of will be added to your stash. If there is no flower selected or if you select a slot of flower you have none, the button will be greyed out. Notes